Sentimientos
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Oneshot angst. Alguna vez has sentido el dolor del desamor? Pareja sugerida: HPGW post HBP, pero pueden aplicarlo a su pareja favorita... o a sus propias vidas XD


**Hola n.n  
Bueno, sé que muchos de ustedes van a querer matarme... y con razón. Hace meses que no actualizo :S  
Este ff podría explicar mejor que yo lo que ocurrió n.nu  
Debo advertir que, si están deprimidos, mejor ni lean, porque puede ser contraproducente u.u  
No tiene una pareja fija, pero yo lo pondría como un Dean/Ginny de HBP, con el posterior Harry/Ginny... es unone-shot (inamovible, no tiene continuación u.u)  
Si leyeron todo esto sin dormirse, es un milagro XD  
Gracias por el apoyo, y prometo seguir mi ff SS/GW en cuanto las cosas se calmen n.n**

_Dedicado a Fran Granger PW, por su apoyo e incondicional amistad en buenos y malos momentos_  
  
**Sentimientos**

¿Has sentido alguna vez no importarle a nadie, estar solo en este mundo frío y sin razón?

¿Has sentido dolor, dolor puro y verdadero, ante la perdida sin remedio del amor igualmente puro pero falso, como todas las palabras susurradas que como un idiota creíste?

¿Has sentido el dolor lacerante del amor no correspondido, el sinsabor del engaño, la desesperación del abandono?

¿Has sentido cómo te parten el corazón en mil pedazos, y la impotencia de no poder impedirlo?

Es más... la impotencia de saber que tú mismo entregaste tu corazón para que te lo rompieran sin culpa y sin remordimiento.

¿Has sentido culpa por fingir alegría y felicidad, cuando en tu vida sólo había lugar para la tristeza y el llanto?

¿Has sentido que debías gritar todo tu dolor antes que estallase en tu alma... pero sólo pudiste callarlo para que no estallara sobre quien amas? Aunque te lastimaras, aunque te desangraras lenta y dolorosamente por dentro.

Y llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, con la garganta en llamas, con el alma desgarrada.

Y rogar en silencio por algo que aplaque tu dolor, lo que fuera. Algo que te permita no pensar más, no soñar mas.

Porque cuando sueñas él está ahí, para volver tu descanso una pesadilla, un recordatorio cruel de lo que nunca fue y nunca será.

Y no puedes odiarlo, porque no es su culpa no amarte.

Y no puedes amarlo, porque es de otra, y él es feliz.

Y no puedes ignorarlo, porque es una parte importante de tu vida, y ya no puedes concebirla sin él.

Y no puedes confiarle tu alma para sentirte mas ligera, porque temes el rechazo y que el intentar librarte del dolor, te traiga mucho más dolor.

Y no puedes seguir viviendo, no quieres seguir viviendo con ese dolor ciego bajo tu pecho, sobre tu espalda, retumbando en tus oídos.

Pero algo te mantiene con vida, algo en tu pecho, pendiendo de un hilo.

Un hálito de esperanza.

Una esperanza vana, inútil... pero que al fortalecerse, te fortalece a su vez, y cura como por arte de magia las cicatrices sangrantes de tu corazón.

Y ya no es tan inútil, y ya no es tan vana.

Y en lo profundo de tu ser sabes que estás siendo estúpido, que cometes el mismo error de tantas veces antes... que estás curando tu corazón y regenerándolo sólo para entregárselo a otro que lo romperá de la misma forma o mas cruelmente aún, dejándote tirada en tu cama, llorando hasta de nuevo quedarte sin lágrimas, y soñar con este nuevo amor imposible, que se suma al anterior, sumándose a la burla cruel de tu vida, arrebatándote de nuevo la poca felicidad que pudiste conseguir con una facilidad pasmosa.

Y ves todos los castillos que construiste en el aire derrumbarse, y desde el piso te preguntas si vale la pena seguir, si alguna vez se terminará ese círculo vicioso que te destroza por dentro, pero lo justo para que puedas revivir.

¿Vale la pena intentar?

¿Vale la pena sobrevivir lo que te quede de vida y ser una excusa patética de persona, sin autoestima, sin valor?

Y en ese momento, cuando piensas que todo está perdido y que verdaderamente no vale la pena vivir una media vida, alguien te ofrece su mano para levantarte y limpia tus lágrimas secas.

Y te abraza fuerte para que puedas llorar sobre su hombro, y te dice que todo estará bien, aunque no lo crea.

Ese extraño ser, que te hace creer en la vida nuevamente,

Se llama Amigo.


End file.
